The Magician's Apprentice
by Amyarine
Summary: Erin was ready to end it all after being chased for numerous years. That is when she ran into the famous pirate crew; The strawhats. The one in particular was going to be the death of her. Story has mild pairings, as well as OC x Canon Canon x Canon. (view varies)


I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE!

* * *

A/N: This story takes place pre-time skip but after Brook joined. I also do not own One Piece and it's characters, One Piece © Eiichiro Oda . This fan story is all mine though. I know some of you have already read the beginning of this, I just wanted to redo it because I had rushed it a little bit in the beginning. This chapter includes the first and the second. Thank you for your patience. I am trying to hammer out every fine detail to this story so I don't have to constantly feel the need to rewrite it. I want to keep everyone included in the story as well as keeping people as close to in character as possible. This story involves Canon X Fan Character. I do plan on some other moderate pairings in the future. It has been really hard trying to include all the characters x.X;;

* * *

Sanji was surveying what food remained in his pantry; It wasn't much but they were going to have to make do until they reached the next island. He took a long draw from his cigarette as he left the kitchen toward the main deck. The situation worried the cook and angered him tremendously.

"Hey Sanji, when is lunch?" pestered their captain. He didn't glance over as he continued toward the observation room at the back of the _Sunny-Go_. "Sanji! I'm Hungry~ I'll die if I don't get meat soon~"

"Luffy! " Ussop called, "We just ate 30 minutes ago!"

"I'm still hungry though…"

"GIVE IT A BREAK AND COME LEND US A HAND!" Ussop gestured with his hand for Luffy to join Brook and himself fishing.

Sanji continued to walk until they could barely be heard and proceeded to open the door. He looked around until he saw the reason he came in the first place.

"NAAMII-SWAN!" his cool demeanor dropped and turned into a flailing ballerina. "How beautiful you look as always!" Nami continued to work on her map ignoring the shower of praises he endowed upon her, but turned to look when he fell completely silent and still.

"Sanji?" she looked up, his composure now worried her.

"Nami, how far off are we from the next island?"

"The needle is starting to hold steady on the log pose but I am not sure how close we are. I didn't get enough information from the locals from that last island." her face showed concern. "Is something wrong Sanji-kun?"

"It's nothing to worry about." he began to head toward the door and paused, "Would you like some tea to warm you up?"

"Sure, it is getting a little chilly." she stated with a soft smile. Sanji usually doesn't hold such a serious face, I wonder what is going on, she thought.

He left back toward his kitchen inwardly cursing at himself that he couldn't man up and tell her they are short on supplies. He felt like he had failed her and the rest of the crew as their chef.

Sanji had begun to set up for their afternoon meal when Robin entered the room. He looked up at her and gave a her a smile; which she then returned and sat down at the table. She watched him carefully move around the kitchen to which he continued to move fluidly carrying multiple prepared dishes unaffected by her gaze; he set down a large portion of meat center table. After sometime he looked in her direction.

"Is something bothering you my lady?" he glanced down at her trying to read any underlying messages. "Or is there something I can get you to drink?"

"No, I'm fine thank you." She stated firmly with her soft smile. She continued to watch the cook set up when she had noticed something; rations seem are getting smaller by the day. The Navigator did say he was acting strange earlier, she was right. Something then caught her attention outside and she stood up.

"Everything is almost set-"

"I'll be right back, things are getting exciting outside."she chuckled softly. He looked flummoxed as the raven haired woman left; until he heard a mini explosion. Sanji ran out the door with a wok in hand accidentally kicking Zoro on the way out.

"Hey Shit-heads! Nami is concentrating on her maps, so KEEP IT DOWN!"

"Oi…" Zoro grunted waking from his nap, "Shit-Cook, watch where your treading."

"Eh?!" he stopped,"did a moss ball just speak? I must have mistaken it for grass since you laying right in front of my door!" Sanji sneered.

"What was that you short attention spanned blonde?!" The two got face-to-face rearing to go.

"LUFFY! USSOP!" shrieked the reindeer as he began to assess the damage of the two figures covered in gun powder. They suddenly began to crawl along _Sunny Go's_ grassy deck arms reaching for the nearest sympathizer.

"FOOOD~" cried gunpowder figure 1.

"What a beautiful field of flowers on a sunny hill." Spoke the other.

"NO! Don't go toward the field of flowers Ussop!" cried Chopper.

The cook looked down at the three and sighed but quickly his attention went elsewhere when Zoro grabbed his collar. Sanji then instinctively began a crescent-kick until a heavy something hit him on the head; followed by books and other random things everywhere else.

"It's impossible to get ANYTHING done around here with all this commotion!"Nami continued to throw heavy objects at the group. She took a few more steps until she ran into Brook.

"May I see your-"

"LIKE HELL!" she smacked him with her Clima-Tact and Brook went flying toward Ussop; who no longer was daydreaming about flower covered hills and ducked behind the cannon. Robin was still by the kitchen door letting out a small chuckle and then motioned for Nami to join her. Nami still red in the face followed Robin.

"Looks like the new canon was a failure Franky!" called Ussop who crawled out from his hiding spot. "

"Ahh lil-bro we just learned that your explosive rounds are just too flashy." Franky replied enthusiastically. "If we add a little more cola maybe it will balance it out, think we should try it?"

"Can I fire it this time?!" Their captain let out a large grin still covered head to foot in gunpowder.

Sanji had gotten loose of Zoro's grip and went back to the kitchen to finish lunch. Nami let out a heavy sigh. Today wasn't going to be easy for her was it?

* * *

Lunch was as hectic and rowdy as ever, but Nami worried about what Robin told her.

_"He likely didn't want to worry us Nami. So it is likely he has cut his portions for a while now. I wonder how much he has eaten; I haven't seen him sit down with us for some time."_

After Nami thought about it, Sanji has just been staying in the kitchen after he served everyone. She walked out of the library and Nami got a strange feeling. She began to look around and the sky had become grey.

"ZORO!" She cupped her hands around her mouth shouting towards the crow's nest. The wind began to pick up. Realizing her voice wasn't going to reach him she ran to the intercom system. "Hey Zoro do you see anything ahead?"

Zoro dropped his weights in the crow's nest and walked over to the periscope and gazed through.

"I don't see anything, the clouds are pretty dark though." he said. "Should I be seeing something? I thought you said at dinner that we are about a week off?"

Nami just sat a moment thinking. Her prior thoughts were that it should be a week before they arrived at the island. She looked back down at the log pose; it hadn't settled down completely but was keeping a direction. A large gust of wind ran across the sunny which chilled Nami to the core. She went toward the women's quarters to grab her coat.

"LUFFY! I'M GONNA TOSS YOU INTO THE FISH TANK!" her thoughts broken by Sanji who was chasing their captain from the kitchen toward the front of the ship.

"What did I do?!" Luffy cried as he avoided a barrage of angry kicks. Nami began to ball her fists and grit her teeth.

"You were sneaking food outta the pantry again you shitty rubber bastard!" as Sanji chased Luffy, Ussop was sitting right next to Brook and Chopper, chewing on something. Sanji got a firm grip on Luffy and looked him in the eye.

"It wasn't me this time I SWEAR!" Sanji stopped a moment, he dropped Luffy and pulled out a cigarette. He casually pulled up his match and lit it. As he shook the match out he made his way toward the three other suspects. Ussop began to tense up as the angry cook approached them and drops of sweat could be seen from them; reinforced soles on his dress shoes made a loud clacking sound which reminded Ussop of nails being hammered into a coffin. Sanji stopped directly behind him; Ussop bolted.

"Luffy you squealer! We would have shared the spoils if you had just taken the beating! Your rubber it shouldn't hurt that bad!" Ussop cried. The other two began to run as well. Chopper began to cry as he scrambled around the mast.

"Everyone," Nami's voice got serious. Nobody took notice. "LISTEN UP!" Sanji stopped while the thieves continued to scramble. "This island we are approaching, there is something about it that is bothering me. My calculations are off and I have no idea when we will see land." She paused then looked over at Sanji. "How much longer will our food stores last?"

He stood silent for a moment then took a long drag on his cigarette and then stamped it out. His hand went into his pockets and her turned to face her. He shouldn't have been surprised she knew.

"Before these idiots had a micro feast, we had about a week's worth of provisions." he stated firmly. Nami began to wonder if she really wanted to know.

"Now how much do we have?" he winced at the question.

"About three days worth maybe." he sighed. She noted his hands had tensed up in his pockets. Snow had lightly begun to fall.

* * *

The skies were getting darker at an incredible rate and snow continued to fall. The crew all turned to look at the cook who had just spoke just moments before.

"Sanji, your kidding right?" Ussop gawked at the cook. "There must be more food in the fridge? I mean only you Nami and Robin know the combination!" He knew better; he wouldn't have even dreamt of kidding about something like this right? he thought.

Sanji tensed up and begun to head back toward the kitchen. "Sanji wait!" Ussop cried. "What about the _Sunny's_ fish tank? If we fish wouldn't that suffice?"

"It would definitely help but we can't live on fish alone, we would all eventually die of scurvy and our idiot captain ate the bait again." he let out a sigh. This isn't my ideal situation, but I would be a fool to think that it wouldn't happen once or twice while i'm at sea. Sanji thought to himself.

The cloud cover had become thick and portrayed the night skies and as he turned around he saw a large wave in the distance.

"Everyone grab hold of something!" he dashed over and braced the off guard Nami and himself to the rail as the large wave begun to crash down onto the deck. The large amount of water receded and left the deck riddled in ice cold water. Sanji looked around to make sure no one had been dragged under. Seeing everyone was present he looked out again. Nami also braved a look and was presented with another large wave in the distance. The sudden change in weather seemed nearly identical to the mood today.

"There are more coming everyone! Secure your lifelines and pay attention!" yelled Nami. She wasn't going to let these waves take them so easily. She began shouting directions to everyone on deck.

"What is with this freaky weather?!" Ussop cried along side Chopper. "The island is going to be just as crazy isn't it Nami?!" his 'can't-go-toward-island-too-scary disease' was acting up again. He looked over to see Zoro had some how managed to fall asleep. "Oi!" he waved at the sleeping swordsman. Zoro wasn't going to wake up, he knew better than that. He then double checked his own line as well as Chopper's and proceeded to help Brook secure the sail ignoring the idiot swordsman.

"Soldier Dock System channel 0, Paddle Ship Sunny!" called out Franky taking a sharp turn toward the starboard side. "Everyone hold on tight! This is going to be suuuupperrr crazy!" He had begun maneuvering the _Sunny Go _in between the larger of the waves. Gusts of wind and small waves crashed and rocked the ship leaving all but two startled; the cyborg and their captain.

"Look!" Shouted Luffy. "Theres a really big one out in the distance! AMAZING!~" he wrapped his arms a few times around the mast; face and hat blowing back in the wind. "Shi shi shi , this island is going to be so much fun!" he continued to laugh holding his hat on his head, lips flapping in the wind.

"LUFFY! I don't want to go to this island. It's going to be too scary..." cried a down-hearted Ussop. His face sank low; followed by a fish smacking him in the face. "This island is going to be the death of me!" he thought out loud.

* * *

Fog had settled in and the wind had quieted down. Maneuvering the waves had used up a large sum of cola and they had to take a break from using paddle_ Sunny Go. _This left them drifting at a slow pace in this crazy ocean, with no idea how far away the island was. The high winds, high waves, and later snow left the deck covered in thick ice. Most of the crew now exhausted from their long struggle and chipping away ice; aside from a well rested swordsman; looked forward to a warm meal.

Sanji was exhausted prior from this afternoon's exercise; it didn't help that he had already cut his portion of meals before the shortage got real serious. Their captain can be a big dumb ass sometimes, especially when it came to food. Correction; he is a dumbass. Despite his fatigue he pressed on preparation of a warm meal that could be filling as well as conservative for the crew to eat. He had begun chopping up humble portions of carrots, celery, and potato for the stew he was making. His grip wasn't solid enough as the blade came down at too much of angle of the carrot causing his blade to slip. The lack of energy was effecting him that he had made a beginner's mistake. He nicked his knuckle pretty good and retracted from the counter. "Tch..." he went over to the sink and had begun to wash his he walked through the doors into Chopper's sick bay and grabbed some gauze and a glove so he could continue cooking. He never wanted to be in this predicament with the crew. The pain of being hungry was something he never wanted anyone else to ever go through.

The door leading from the deck opened and in comes Nami. Sanji glanced up a brief moment before he went back to chopping. She looked at him and wondered what was going through his head. She wondered why he was being so tense about the situation when it wasn't his fault. How to comfort him now realizing she doesn't know anything about his past.

"We will be ok Sanji. The island shouldn't be that far off." His goddess stated as calm and composed as best as she could. He let off a soft smile trying to reassure her. If anything he could do, it would be to make sure she didn't have to worry anymore than needed. He then turned his attention to a boiling pot of bones on the back burner and proceeded to turn it's temperature down. Shortly after he put a lid on it and pulled it to the side to cool.

"I have been thinking Sanji. If you were born in the North Blue, how did you get to the East Blue?" Nami watched as Sanji paused at the question. He turned around toward her.

He looked at her in confusion in a moment. His blank expression began to worry Nami. Did I ask something I shouldn't have? Nami thought.

"Since we came over reverse mountain in the _Going Merry_, I kinda wondered the same thing in all honestly. When we arrived in the East Blue I was still in a recovery ward on the merchant ship that picked Zeff and I up." He had begun to rub his chin."You would think I could remember whether we went up a giant mountain, or climbing the red line, but I don't remember a thing about it." He walked to the door leading to the deck and cracked it open. He then lit up a cigarette and stood silently.

"You don't remember anything about crossing the Grand Line? I guess this makes sense if you were recovering; but you were in a recovery ward?"

"I really don't talk about it much. It was a good part of the reason I was so resistant to joining our pirate crew." he looked toward the horizon and let out a heavy sigh. "In short, Zeff and I were saved by a merchant ship from an island with no vegetation or wild life, complete shitty rock. I had but 20 meager portions of food of which Zeff had selflessly given me, and was stranded for about 90 days. Forgive me for not getting into anymore depth, this really isn't something I wish to talk about Nami-San." She sat silently for a moment almost nothing came to mind on how to respond.

"Sanji with luck, those waves pushed us closer to our destination! We will be fine I promise."This situation had to be tough for Sanji-kun; no wonder he has been acting a little off. She came up behind him and gave him a hug. She wondered if he had already been cutting his portions.  
"Trust your navigator."

Sanji was startled for a moment by the sudden hug, but then quickly smiled.

"Thank you Nami-San, I needed that."

She smiled and then left the cook to his kitchen. She really hoped to whatever god they had, Skypiea or not, that this island wasn't a barren iced tundra.

_Just 4 days later..._

"Is it food time yet~I'm hungry!" Luffy was dragging himself on the deck like a bottom-feeder. "FOOOOOD~" His body left a trail in the fresh layer of snow on the deck.

"SHUT UP LUFFY! You will live! Why aren't you helping Ussop, Chopper and Brook with fishing." Nami pointed toward the rail.

"They told me that I was being too loud and scaring the fish away." he begun to pout, arms folded and head turned away.

Nami just sighed and tried to think of a way to distract their captain.

"Luffy, would you like to be lookout?" Gestured Robin. "Your eye just might catch sight of the island faster than me."

"Does this mean lunch will come sooner?"

"If you find the island, I would assume yes." She smiled.

Nami mouth a 'Thank you' and went off toward her tangerine trees. It was too cold for them and she had to cover them with blankets. 'So much for having Belle-Mere's special "diet." She wanted to help by cutting her own rations too, but the tangerines were washed away in the high waves from the other day.

"If we don't eat soon, I'll be nothing but bones... but alas, I am already just bones! Yohohohoho~!" Chopper laughed and Ussop begun to suck in air and show off his rib cage. He crawled on his belly reaching upwards.

"Do it again Ussop! Hey what is a cloud doing down here?" without warning Brook and Ussop were struck by lighting.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU MORONS!" Nami yelled viscously.

"Nami is scary!" Chopper crawled while on his back teary eyed.

Nami held up her balled fist, eyes shut, and jaw clenched.

"Oi~ Nami, whats the matter with you sis?" Franky rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to go lie down" She said in a softened voice. She brushed off his hand and walked toward the women's quarters.

"What's up with swirly bro?"

"He will be fine after we get ashore this next island, I think he feels as he has let us down. I'm just trying to keep the guys off his back until we can get to the Island."

"I see. Is there anything my super self can help with for now?"

"Just keep them busy and off Sanji-kun's back until I get up from my nap. If that is alright with you?" She asked modestly.

Franky smiled and gave her a big thumbs up. " You can count on me!"

"Oi! I see something in the distance!" Luffy shouted excitedly. "Wait, it is coming right for us!" Ussop grabbed the binoculars from Luffy and looks.

"It is another wave coming! Grab onto something!" he shouted while bracing himself on the rail.

"What?! How is that possible for it to be this..." her thought trailed off when the realization hit her. They are getting close. The water crashes onto the deck washing most of the snow off with it. This island is just strange.

"There is something in the distance! I think I see an Island!" his voice getting hopeful. Nami then ran up to him and grabbed the binoculars from him.

"It looks like it! We should only be an hour out or so unless more waves come." She smiled. Finally potential for a decent meal.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Luffy thought out loud. "I thought I would run into someone faster than this!" he pouted as he trudged through the knee high snow in the woods. Sudden reality hit him, it was cold; and he didn't have his coat on him. "IT'S COLD!" he began to shiver. "So hungry..." He didn't realize he was being eyed as dinner for a couple of large birds. After watching Luffy, one signaled for the other to swoop down to launch their surprise attack. Unfortunately for the birds, Luffy's appetite is larger than their's combined. He struck down the one and reached with his arm and snatched the other that was trying to escape.

"KRAWW" it yelled in protest and tried to struggle itself from his tight grasp.

"Shishishi~ I found lunch!"

Before the crew could decide on groups; Luffy had run onto the winter island alone. The temptation of food and adventure was too much for him to wait. Which left the rest of the crew to divide out on their own. The provisions team held Chopper, Nami, Robin, and Sanji. Team 'locate Luffy so he didn't cause a scene' included Zoro, Ussop, and Brook. Franky volunteered to watch the Sunny-go.

"You could never be bored to death on this crew yohohohoho~, but alas i'm already dead." Brook was beside himself in laughter. Ussop let out a sigh.

"Are you sure you saw him go this way Brook?" the swordsman glanced skeptically. "I'm sure I saw him go toward the left."

"I'm not following your directions Zoro." Ussop glared.

"Oi...You wanna fight?"

"I'm sure my eyes didn't deceive me, but alas..."

"WE KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE ANY EYES!" Shouted the other two crew members in unison.

"Yohohoho! HOW HARSH!" he shrieked in surprise.

While they argued they failed to notice the cloaked figure approaching them.

**The provisions group**

They had reached the outskirts of the town. Looking around they noticed the buildings around them where wrecked and the unruly.

"Is this island abandoned?" Nami turned her head towards the center.

"No, I smell someone nearby." Chopper turned his head toward their left. "Someone is in that building there." The other three turned their heads to see a broken down building. Hesitantly, Sanji walked over to the building to see that someone was in fact living in it.

"Visitors I presume?" the elderly woman poked her head out the door. She was short and had grey hair. Her body so badly hunched she had a cane to support herself.

"What happened to the village?" Nami blurted. " Everything is so worn down and no one in sight!"

"Your in the old part of town dear, us poor folk live out here where the tremors effect us most. If you head north from here you should run into town. Be prepared to pay a lot for lodging and supplies. I wouldn't stay her too long, there is a group of people here stirring up trouble." the lady warned.

"What do you mean tremors? There is a gang too?"

"This is 'The Island of Quakes', at least that is it's second name. No one seems to remember it's original name." Nami stood a moment; then made a connection.

"The waves we encountered at sea before we arrived must have been effects of the island's tremors!"

"Yes, that is another reason why I am surprised to see more outsiders. The generation of people these days must be getting braver."

"Ma'am, You mention that lodging and supplies would be costly; I assume it is expensive due to those waves we encounter on our way here are making it difficult to attain supplies right? Also why did they move further to the north?" Robin glanced at the little old lady.

"I didn't catch your name miss."

"Robin, and may I ask yours?"

"Call me Saya." she smiled at the raven haired woman. "The people moved towards the center of the island due to the fact the quakes are not as severe towards the center at this time. Be careful of the lake, it is cold enough that the difference in temperature of the water and air around it shows. The lake emits a thick fog and if fall into the lake you will die in minutes. They say the lake also has a current, but no one has been able to prove this. Many have died trying Due to the large amount of people falling into the lake, they erected a wall around it to prevent people from falling in."

"Why are you out her all alone Saya-San?" the cook spoke up.

"I lost my family a while back ago, don't worry about me handsome." She winked at Sanji. He just politely sighed and moved behind Robin a little. She was being nice and giving them information, so he didn't want to be directly rude to her.

"How long of a walk is it to town?" Nami asked.

"Not too long, but the wild life can be a hassle sometimes." Saya looked at the three. I thought there was one more, where did he go? She looked and notice behind a tree there was a creature that resembled a raccoon-dog. "Is that your friend?" She pointed.

"He is a shy one but an amazing doctor." Robin said with a smile.

"Shut up you jerk, don't compliment me! I'm not amazing at all~" He was grinning and blushing. He really likes the compliment thought Saya.

"The little fellow is a doctor? Maybe you could help me with something on your way back deary. If you do, I know isn't much but I can lend you a place to stay."

"I'll see what I can do!" he stated matter-of-fact like. "Guys lets get to town before it gets dark!" he spoke carrying a serious face and tone.

"I don't think that is a bad idea Chopper-kun." Nami began to follow. Robin thanked Saya and asked a few more questions before departure.

Luffy finished picking the meat off the bone and tossed it behind him.

"I wonder where everyone could be, they missed out on some really good meat! I should remember to ask Sanji to cook one of these before we leave." he began to move again through the deep snow. "Maybe if I climb this tree I will see where the town is?" he looked around for the highest pine tree he could find. "Bingo!" he flung himself into the tree. When he was almost to the top the tree started to shake violently. "What is happening!?" The force shaking his tree collapsed his tree and he fell along with it getting stuck literally between a rock and a hard place.

"Nami-swan, why aren't you giving me my usual allowance?" Sanji worried. This was much more than he was used to carrying at any one time.

"I want to stock the Sunny-Go as much as possible since we don't know how long it will take to get to the next island. Also Saya-San told us it was going to be expensive here." Nami didn't like handing over that much beri at once but she wanted to get worry off Sanji's mind. She really didn't like depressed Sanji. He safely tucked away the beri and continued to follow the group. Chopper was leading the way and he was bringing up the rear incase something wanted to attack from behind. Sanji was slowing up though, he could feel it. Damn this fatigue!

Looking ahead they could finally see buildings through the dense winter brush.

"I smell something really yummy!" Chopper called out. This helped them pick up the pace a little as they began to exit the brush. There weren't a lot people out, but the ones that were looked weary of the crew who just walked in.

Thats right, Saya-San said there was a group causing trouble. Nami looked around and noticed they must be in the rough part of town-limits. Her goal was to get in, grab their supplies, find Luffy, and get out.

Robin on the other hand was quite curious about this island's history and was looking around to see if she could find a clue. She then noticed a cloaked figure standing before the entrance to a store. They seemed quite tense and she became intrigued about the individual and decided to listen in.

Sanji stopped when he noticed Robin had crossed her arms and began to look around. Nami and Chopper were still walking in the direction of "the wonderful smell" his nose detected. "What's going on Robin-chan?" Sanji held a stern look; cigarette loose at the corner of his mouth. Robin felt action would be louder than words and her arms then appeared on Sanji's shoulders and turned his head in the direction of the individual. He saw the cloaked figure talking to a baby den den mushi. As soon as he began to catch some part of the conversation he felt Robin tug at his arm to go.

"Hey Nami, Chopper... I think I see something even better ahead. Let's skip this stall for now." Nami noticed Sanji looked very serious.

"But Sanji this smells really yummy!" Whined Chopper.

"I think I see a book store over this way Chopper! We will eat later promise!" Nami pointed and grinned but quickly began to pull Chopper along. As soon as they rounded the corner some distance away they heard a loud commotion. Sanji and Robin kept walking, leaving Nami and Chopper out of the loop until they made it almost to the other side of the lake.

"Whats going on?!" Nami asked frantically. "What was that all about and why are you two acting like nothing is happening?"

"Robin noticed some shady characters by one of the motels in town. I don't know what all was being said but they are after someone who was there. Likely bounty hunters." He looked back at Robin hoping she would confirm his hypothesis.

"It's possible, but their conversation was vague. They are after a woman I do believe and they suspected that she was staying there. Also miss Saya did say there are hooligans into town causing trouble which this could be linked to." she held her chin looking off to the side. They all stood there for a moment until Chopper finally spoke.

"I hope everyone is ok, I wonder what they did to the motel cause I smell smoke." He hung his head down and spoke softly. "Why didn't we stop them?"

"If we can help it we need to not draw attention to ourselves. We are here to get supplies and to run off to the next island." Sanji spoke up. "We have the best doctor with us, and if we run into anyone injured you could definitely lend a hand, Doctor Chopper." he added with a grin.

"YOU SHOULDN'T COMPLEMENT ME YOU BIG JERK!" he chirped in with a little happy dance. The group let out a soft sigh and a chuckle.

Suddenly, a couple of hooded figures ran up towards them. The group tensed up as they got closer.

"I think I saw her run over this way!" Called someone from behind the building. The two running towards them changed course and headed for the direction of the voice. Soon as the footsteps couldn't be heard; they began to relax but Sanji. His eyes were fixated on someone they didn't notice run up.

"When did they run up?" Nami asked Robin quietly.

"I think that is the "she" they are after." Robin responded monotonously.

"Do you think she is dangerous?" Chopper whispered. Robin let out a chuckle.

"If she is; she might sneak up on you and have reindeer stew after bludgeoning you with a rock or another heavy object." Chopper's eyes widened and he began to hide.

"I don't wanna be stew!" he cried.

"Oi Robin, that was a little dark." Nami looked at her with fear.

Sanji had started to walk up to the woman before they had noticed her. She had pulled herself up the small walk surrounding the lake and stood on top. When she finally noticed the chef her body became frigid and afraid to move.

"Your after me too or are they threatening you with something?" She shot out with a glare as icy as the air around them.

"I assure you I am under no such pressure nor am I after you. I want to help you." he said in all seriousness. He continued to walk forward towards her.

"Maybe I don't want your help! I am just fine on my own. No one needs to get hurt because of me!" She noticed the distance was getting shorter between them. "STAY BACK! I don't want you involved." She began to cry a little.

"Let me help you!"

"FOUND HER!" a man shouted just a few feet behind the others. "I bet these are her new cohorts!" They were surrounded.

"They have nothing to do with me! They are not involved!" She shouted. "Just another group of bystanders who felt pity toward a girl running!"

"Aww, she is protecting them. Alright; you sir, hand her over and we will leave you be. She is a wanted criminal after all and we need to take her to custody." He was feeling pretty generous in his own opinion. Who in the right mind would turn that down since they were strangers? Apparently this man...

"I cannot turn my back on a woman in distress shitty-bastard! I get the feeling since your in shady cloaks and not uniforms, and the fact your not after any of my crew that your not police officials. Not that it matters I would protect her regardless." He discarded his cigarette and was about to run but was caught of guard by the burst of lighting that shot out right next to the girl and himself which caused her to lose her balance.

"SANJI!" all three shouted.

He had instinctively grabbed her hand but she had fallen back too far dragging him with her over the wall and into the lake.


End file.
